Toxic Grup Chat
by Whis-san
Summary: Sering punya grup chat tapi isinya temen-temen sinting semua? ayo bergabunglah dengan grup chat ala Attack On Titan karakter! di jamin, anda gila, kami puaaass! [fansnya AruAnnie! wajib masuk juga! :v]
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

**Armin membuat grup chat**

**Armin menambahkan Eren Yeager dan Mikasa Ackerman ke dalam grup chat**

Armin: oke, Eren, Mikasa, aku membuat grup ini untuk memudahkan kita berkomunikasi membuat tugas-tugas dari guru

Armin: jadi... mohon kerja samanya ya

Mikasa: oke Armin

Eren: Ahhh nugas mulu, bosen

Armin: Eren, kau sering di marahin pak Shadis gara-gara gak bisa ngitung 1+1 di depan kelas..

Eren: gua bisa ngitung kok! 1+1 = 11 kan?

Armin: ...

Armin: ya udah deh

Mikasa: jawaban Eren bener kok

Eren: NICE MIKASA!

Mikasa: uWu

Armin: ini tugas sekolah jadi kita harus sama-sama serius

Eren: santuy, gak usah terlalu serius, lagian pak Shadis juga gak sadis-sadis amat

Armin: yakin?

Eren: iya

Armin: kemaren aja kau di suruh ngepel 7 lantai di gedung Maria

Eren: sial... kau tahu soal ini..

Mikasa: Eren cuma mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan rajin

Eren: NICE MIKASA!

Mikasa: uWu

Armin: Oke! karena kita bertiga udah klop di grup chat ini, mari kita bangun grup ini menjadi lebih beredukasi!

Eren: dan Toxic

Armin: Eren, kita tidak boleh jadi anak Toxic

Eren: jadi anak toxic itu keren...

Eren: kita bisa ngelakuin apa aja

Eren: kita bisa bebas kemana aja

Eren: dan ngeledek siapa aja

Eren: enak dong

Armin: ...

Armin: iya deh

Mikasa: jadi Armin, kita bisa tanya-tanya disini kalo ada PR yang susah?

Armin: Yup! betul banget!

Eren: gua males ngerjain PR

Mikasa: aku bisa kerjain PR-nya Eren

Eren: thanks Mikasa

Mikasa: uWu

Armin: Eren, mau sampe kapan di manjain Mikasa mulu?

Mikasa: sampe Eren menjadi milikku

Armin: apa?

Eren: APA?

Mikasa: gak, gapapa

Eren: Mikasa, kau gapapa kan?

Mikasa: :))

Armin: eehmmm

Armin: oke, jadi ngomong-ngomong grup chat ini belom ada nama. jadi... mau di kasih nama apa?

Eren: "TikTok klub-klub"

Armin: Eren, kita bukan atlet Tiktok, jadi berhenti bercanda mulu

Mikasa: "Fans Eren celalu di hati~~~" 3

Armin: Mikasa, ini bukan soal bucin, oke?

Eren: "Grup Tawuran"

Armin: ...

Armin: terserah deh

Eren: ya udah, namanya "Toxic grup" aja

Armin: tapi aku gak setuju

Eren: gua setuju

Armin: gak

Eren: iya

Mikasa: IYA BANGET

Armin: Mikasa...

Mikasa: uWu

Eren: thanks Mikasa

Mikasa: sama-sama, Eren :))

Armin: oke, grup Toxic club. agak aneh, tapi baiklah...

**Armin mengubah nama grup menjadi "Toxic Club"**

Eren: AKHIRNYA! WELKOM IN DE TOKSIK TOKSIK KLUB!

Mikasa: Yaaayyy!

Armin: HHHHHH...

Armin: BAHKAN AKU PUN GAK NIAT BIKIN GRUP BEGINIAN KALO JUDULNYA BEGINI

Eren: JADI ANAK ALAY ITU KEREN! MAKANYA ARMIN, JADILAH ANAK TIKTOK! ANAK TIKTOK SEHAT, CERDAS KUAT DAN RAJIN MENABUNG!

Armin: gak.. makasih, aku anaknya tuan dan nona Arlert

Mikasa: kau gak seru

Armin: Gak, gapapa

Eren: AYO KITA AJAK GELUD ANAK-ANAK KANG TAWURAN MASUK KE CHAT INI!

Armin: JANGAN!

Armin: EREN! JANGAN!

Armin: AKU MEMPERINGATKANMU!

Eren: wkwkwkkwk gua cuma bercanda Armin

Mikasa: tapi Eren keliatannya gak bercanda..

Armin: ...

Armin: oke cukup

Eren: jadi, ada PR apa nih?

Armin: PR penjaskes

Eren: laah bukannya penjaskes praktek mulu?

Armin: ini yang buat teorinya

Armin: ujian tulis Bab tentang berenang

Eren: Ooooh itu!

Eren: gampang, gua bisa kerjain

Armin: Eren, mengerjakan teori pelajaran penjaskes itu gak gampang

Armin: kemaren pas ujian harian kamu malah jawab kalo berenang di kolem langsung hamil

Armin: mana ada logisnya...

Eren: tapi itu fakta

Armin: fakta darimana?

Eren: sperma masuk ke sel telur bisa hamil kan?

Armin: ...

Armin: kita gak ngomongin pelajaran IPA

Mikasa: Eren bener kok, berenang di kolem bisa bikin hamil

Mikasa: tapi aku mau sih berenang satu kolem sama Eren...

Armin: Mikasa, stop.

Mikasa: maaf

Eren: Lu bisa hamil kalo lu ngent*d dulu

Armin: EREN! BAHASANYA!

Eren: maaf

Armin: astaga...

Eren: tapi itu fakta

Armin: INI BUKAN SOAL FAKTA!

Armin: INI PEMBODOHAN NAMANYA!

Eren: TAPI SEKALI FAKTA TETAP FAKTA!

Eren: KALO LU MAIN 'KUDA-KUDAAN' AMA CEWEK LU, YA JELAS CEWEK LU BISA HAMIL!

Armin: ASTAGAAAA

Armin: cukup

Armin: aku membuat grup ini supaya kita bisa ngerjain PR dengan mudah

Armin: terutama untuk KAU Eren, semua mata pelajaranmu nilainya nol semuaaa

Eren: nol itu angka yang keren

Eren: lu cuma iri

Armin: aku gak ngiri

Eren: 'Karena segala sesuatu kehidupan di mulai dari angka nol'

Mikasa: ^^ NAH INI

Armin: hadeehhhh

Armin: ya udah deh

Eren: jadi gimana soal PR Penjaskes?

Armin: bab tentang berenang gaya kupu-kupu, gaya batu, gaya telentang, gaya tengkurep, gaya peace, gaya selfie, gaya tiktok dan lain-lain

Eren: Sejak kapan gaya renang ada gaya tiktok?

Armin: semenjak TikTok merajalela

Eren: OKE! gua pilih pelajaran gaya tiktok

Armin: HHHHHH...

Armin: entah kenapa pak kepsek Erwin malah memasukkan Tiktok sebagai mata pelajaran kita...

Mikasa: Selama Eren suka nge-tiktok, itu gak masalah

Eren: NAH INI ^^

Mikasa: uWu

Armin: OKE CUKUP!

Armin: AMBIL SATU TEMA AJA! KITA KERJAIN BARENG DI RUMAHKU, OKE?

Eren: SIAP!

Mikasa: okee

Armin: Dan selamat datang di grup chat yang akan jadi neraka ini...

* * *

***note: fic ini juga author upload di Wattpad, lebih lengkap ada gambarnya juga. jadi yang penasaran silahkan cek di Wattpad ku Erenjegerjeger :v makasihhhhhh**

***Karena ini konsep ficnya bertema grup chat, jadi memang sengaja di bikin ringan biar enak aja di baca. enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren: ah bangsat

Eren: ini udah mau jam istirahat

Eren: tapi si pak botak molor mulu kalo ngajar

Armin: Eren, jangan main hape, kita lagi belajar

Eren: 5 menit lagi bel istirahat

Eren: bosen anjir

Armin: Eren, jangan ngespam mulu di grup chat. ini si pak Pixis masih ngajar

Eren: terus kenapa lu juga ngetik di chat ini?

Armin: aku kan memperingatkanmu -_-

Eren: wkwkwkkw padahal kita duduk sebangku, tapi malah liat hape masing-masing

Armin: serah deh

Eren: anjirr bosen! sumpah dah, ini si pak Pixis ngajarnya kayak kukang di Zootopia

Armin: SSHH jangan berisik

Eren: oke

Mikasa: Eren, kamu lagi ngapain?

Eren: gua lagi duduk doang, main hape. buka Yutub

Mikasa: pak Pixis masih ngajar

Eren: biarin lah

Armin: hadeehhhh...

Eren: eh udah 2 menit lagi istirahat

Armin: iya, nanti juga bel kok

Eren: 1 menit lagi

Mikasa: dikit lagi

Eren: EEHH ITU BELNYA UDAH BUNYI!

Eren: ini si Pixis masih ngajar anjjirrrrrr!

Armin: Eren, ngetik hapenya yang tenang dong...

Eren: gua udah laper

Eren: mau jajan

Mikasa: aku bisa jajanin kamu

Eren: jangan Mikasa, ngerepotin

Mikasa: gapapa 3

Eren: plis deh, gak usah ngasih emot love-love

Mikasa: maaf

Armin: meski udah bel istirahat bunyi, tapi pak Pixis masih lanjutin pengajarannya ya

Eren: bangsad, gua udah jenuh banget disini...

Armin: kau tiap hari juga jenuh mulu

Eren: ini udah bel istirahat, kelas sebelah anak-anaknya udah pada jajan!

Armin: ya udah, kalo pak Pixis masih ngajar, mau ngapain?

Eren: ah elaaahhhh

Eren: bosen

Armin: liat ke belakang, si Jean lagi angkat tangan

Eren: eh tumben si kuda angkat tangan, biasanya dia gak bisa jawab pertanyaan soal...

Armin: bukan anjir, itu si Jean ngasih tahu kalo sekarang udah bel istirahat

Eren: Oh

Mikasa: pak Pixis nolak kata-kata si Jean, dia masih aja lanjut ngajar

Eren: ANYING

Eren: :'(( gua laper...

Mikasa: aku akan bantu

Armin: Mikasa...

Armin: hadeehhhh

Eren: Giliran Mikasa yang angkat tangan dan ngasih tahu udah bel istirahat, semuanya langsung bubar ke kantin

Armin: bagus lah kalo begitu

Eren: makasih Mikasa

Mikasa: sama-sama Eren :"

Eren: jajan yuk!

Armin: yuk

**X**

**X**

**X**

Armin: Eren, kamu dimana?

Armin: Eren

Armin : ** Eren**

Mikasa: Eren mana?

Armin: gak tau nih dimana

Armin: Kantin rame banget

Mikasa: Eren mana yaaa

Mikasa: jadi khawatir

Mikasa: jadi cemas

Mikasa: takut Eren kenapa-kenapa :(

Armin: Mikasa, kita ini lagi di kantin sekolah

Armin: bukan di pasar

Mikasa: TAPI ERENNYA NGILANGGGG

Armin: ya udah tenang

Armin: kita cari Eren. kamu lagi dimana?

Mikasa: lagi di toilet

Armin: ...

Armin: ku kira kamu di kantin

Mikasa: tapi kata kamu Eren ngilang di kantin

Armin: iyaaa makanya aku lagi nyari dimana dia

Mikasa: akan ku cari dia

Armin: okeee

Armin: Bel masuk udah bunyi nih, tapi si Eren belom masuk juga

Mikasa: AKU LAGI NYARI DIA! AKU LAGI NYARI DIA!

Armin: Mikasa, jangan panik

Mikasa: PANIK!

Armin: Aku belom masuk kelas, ini masih nyari Eren sampe ke UKS

Mikasa: EREN DI UKS!?

Mikasa: DIA GAPAPA KAN!?

Mikasa: ARMIN!

Armin: maksudnya, aku lagi di UKS nyari Eren. bukan Erennya yang lagi di UKS -_-"

Mikasa: oh kirain

Mikasa: TERUS EREN MANA!?

Armin: INI MASIH NYARI!

Mikasa: 10 MENIT LAGI PAK SHADIS MASUK!

Mikasa: PR MATEMATIKANYA EREN BELOM KELAR!

Armin: ASTAGAAA

Armin: BUKANNYA KEMAREN KITA UDAH NGERJAIN!?

Mikasa: TAPI EREN BELOM NYALIN PR KU!

Armin: ...

Armin: nanti aku cari dulu di ruang kegiatan eskul, kalo masih gak ketemu, aku lapor ke BK

Mikasa: BIAR AKU YANG CARI EREN DI SELURUH PENJURU SEKOLAH INI! KAMU MASUK KELAS AJA DULU, ARMIN!

Armin: Tapi Mikasa-

Mikasa: EREEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!

Armin: ... ya udah deh...

**X**

**X**

**X**

Armin: Mikasa Eren

Armin: kalian dimana?

Armin: ini pak Shadis lagi ngabsen

Armin: buruan masuk

Armin: ** Mikasa Eren**

Mikasa: Armin

Armin: kamu udah nemu Eren?

Mikasa: udah nih, lagi di ruang UKS

Mikasa:** *text photo***

Armin: lhoooo ada apa? Eren gak kenapa napa kan?

Mikasa: Eren abis berantem sama anak gedung lain di belakang sekolah

Mikasa: nih Eren gapapa

Armin: ASTAGA KALIAN BIKIN PANIK AJA

Armin: terus apa yang terjadi sama anak-anak itu?

Mikasa: aku bunuh mereka

Armin: APAAAAAAAAA!?

Mikasa: aku cuma bercanda, Armin

Armin: ...

Armin: oke...

Eren: ANJING TUH ANAK GEDUNG SEBELAH!

Eren: BANGSAAAT!

Eren: GUA LAGI JAJAN GORENGAN DI GEDUNG LUAR, MEREKA LANGSUNG NYABET BAKWAN GUA!

Eren: GUA LANGSUNG TAWURAN!

Armin: KAMU TAWURAN SAMA ANAK GEDUNG LUAR HANYA KARENA BAKWAN!?

Armin: CUMA BAKWAN!?

Eren: Bakwan di gedung luar lebih enak daripada di kantin

Eren: di kantin mahal

Eren: di sana gratis

Armin: KENAPA DARITADI KAMU GAK MASUK KELAS AJA!?

Eren: gua gak kabur dari pertempuran

Eren: gua jagoan di dalam dunia pertawuran

Mikasa: 3

Eren: ^^ Mikasa, stop

Mikasa: maaf

Armin: HHHHHH...

Armin: tunggu, anak gedung luar mana yang tadi kamu berantem?

Eren: noohh si Gorila

Armin: Gorila yang mana?

Eren: Gorila ama tiang listrik dan kawan-kawan

Armin: YANG SIAPA?

Eren: ITU LHO YANG ATLET BOLA YANG BADANNYA DUGONG!

Armin: OOhhhh si Reiner?

Eren: IYA!

Armin: ngapain sih berantem ama Reiner? udah tahu dia atlet gulat disana

Eren: GUA GAK LEMAH, GUA BISA HADEPIN SEMUA ORANG DI SEKOLAH INI!

Armin: hhhhh

Mikasa: Eren berantem sama Reiner di gedung luar sekolah

Armin: eehmm apa gedung luar yang kalian maksud itu gedung Marley? yang di luar gedung Maria ini?

Mikasa: iya

Mikasa: Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Annie. mereka bertiga paling terkenal disana

Mikasa: Reiner atlet gulat, Bertholdt si penakut dan Annie yang jago bela diri

Armin: Annie?

Armin: Ohh aku tahu dia! namanya Annie Leonhardt

Armin: dulu pernah ketemu pas di acara bazar sekolah bulan kemaren, dia anaknya diem banget sih, tapi masih lumayan bisa di ajak ngobrol

Armin: dia juga pinter di pelajaran penjaskes, tapi untuk akademi kayak Matematika, Fisika, juga bagus kok

Eren: gua punya nomor hapenya dia

Armin: boleh minta?

Mikasa: MAAF, APA?

Eren: ^^ kalem, Annie dulu pernah satu tim sama gua waktu tim voli

Mikasa: oh, oke...

Eren: nih *kontak Annie*

Armin: makasih

Eren: Yoo

Mikasa: aku gak suka Annie, dia ngeselin

Armin: ...

Armin: oke...

Armin: btw, pak Shadis lagi nyari kalian berdua Eren Mikasa

Eren: ...

Eren: ANJIRRR GUA BELOM NGERJAIN PR!

Armin: makanya buruan masuk! nanti di hukum!

Mikasa: selama Eren masih bersamaku, aku gapapa kok ikut di hukum

Eren: ^^ NAH INI

Armin: HHHHHH...

Armin: tapi Pak shadis masih nyari kalian berdua

Eren: tapi gua belom ngerjain PR :((

Mikasa: aku sebenarnya udah ngerjain, tapi karena Eren belom ngerjain, aku gapapa ikut di hukum

Armin: KALIAN BERDUA EMANG ANEH YA!

Armin: CUKUP DENGAN INI!

Eren: Maaf

Mikasa: Maaf

Armin: oh tunggu, Jean, Connie dan Sasha yang di hukum

Eren: PPFFFFTFTTT MAMPUS!

Armin: mereka di hukum bersihin toilet yang paling pojok gedung

Eren: ANJIRR! ITU KAN TOILET PALING BAU DARI SELURUH SEKOLAH!

Mikasa: kalo aku jadi mereka sih, aku gak mau lakuin meski di hukum begitu

Armin: ^tapi giliran di hukum bareng Eren, kamu mau

Mikasa: gapapa kalo ama Eren mah

Eren: WKWWKWKWKW! BILANGIN KE JEAN, SALAM MAMPUS DARI EREN!

Armin: hadeehhh...

Armin: kadang aku gak bisa ngerti kelakuan kalian berdua...

Armin: nge-bolos di UKS

Armin: sekarang mampusin temen sekelas sendiri

Mikasa: aku dan Eren gak bolos, kami memang beneran di UKS

Armin: YA UDAH, NANTI ABIS JAM MATEMATIKA KALIAN KELUAR DARI UKS YA

Eren: Okee

Mikasa: siapp

Armin: gini amat ya sekolah -_-"

Eren: soalnya abis pelajaran matematika, ada pelajaran tiktok

Armin: GAK USAH BAHAS TIKTOK!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren: **P**

Eren: Punten

Eren: woy

Armin: Eren, ini jam 1 pagi

Armin: gak tidur?

Eren: tidur cuma buat orang yang lemah

Armin: kedengaran bodoh, tapi baiklah...

Mikasa: Eren bukan orang yang lemah

Armin: hhhhhh..

Armin: ada apa?

Eren: si Jean nge-chat gua mulu

Eren: nolep amat hidup dia

Armin: kamu sendiri juga gak pernah keluar rumah, sekali keluar paling jajan warung didepan rumah doang

Eren: ^^ itu namanya petualangan pergi ke warung, jadi gua gak nolep

Armin: ya udah deh

Mikasa: ngapain si Jean chat kamu mulu, Eren?

Eren: dia kesel karena gua ledekin dia pas dihukum bersihin toilet sekolah tadi

Eren: si Jean berisik amat sumpah

Mikasa: akan ku chat dia biar gak ganggu kamu terus

Eren: gak usah, gua suka berantem ama si muka kuda

Armin: hhhhahhhh kalian udah ngerjain PR Kimia?

Mikasa: udah

Eren: ANYINGG GUA BELOM

Armin: Eren, pas kita belajar bareng dirumahku kemaren kan udah di kasih rumusnya

Eren: GUA BELOM NGERJAIN

Armin: KEBIASAAN IHH

Mikasa: aku akan ngerjain Kimianya Eren

Eren: thankss

Mikasa: sama-sama :))

Eren: EH SI JEAN NERROR GUA MULU BANGSAD!

Armin: Suruh dia tidur, kelar.

Eren: dia gak mau tidur

Armin: kalo gitu, suruh dia jangan ngechat terus

Eren: dia gak mau

Armin: ya terus maunya apa?

Eren: ini si Jean ngajak gelud

Armin: tolong jangan

Armin: Eren, kamu udah sering banget berantem. jangan lagi ya

Eren: tapi gua suka tawuran

Armin: ...

Eren: btw si Jean mau gabung ke dalem chat ini

Armin: dia mau gabung sama grup kelompok belajar kita?

Eren: iya

Armin: boleh sih

Armin: tapi gak yakin kalo Jean beneran mau gabung ama kelompok belajar, mengingat kalian berdua sering banget berantem di kelas

Eren: kami gak berantem, itu cuma hobi aja

Armin: Eren, kamu pernah masukin kepala Jean ke kloset toilet

Eren: Jean yang minta

Armin: HHHHHHH...

Armin: Normal

Mikasa: kalo Jean di masukin kesini, nanti dia berantem mulu ama Eren. sebaiknya jangan.

Eren: masukin aja si Jean

Mikasa: ^ ya udah deh, boleh

Armin: okee...

**Armin menambahkan Jean masuk ke dalam grup chat "Toxic Club"**

Jean: akhirnya

Jean: halo

Jean: NAH EREN ANJINGGG BESOK GELUD DI LAPANGAN YOK!

Eren: AYO KUDA! MAJU LO SINI!

Jean: BANGSAD LO NGATAIN GUAAA! DASAR BACOT!

Eren: BACOT MUKA LU KUDAA!

Jean: BACOT!

Eren: AYOOOO GELUD PAKE SAMURAI BESOK YAA!

Jean: AYOOO! SINI LU!

Eren: SINI LU MAMPUSS!

Jean: ANJINGGGGGGGGG!

Eren: MUKA KUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jean: K*NT*L!

Armin: INI BUKAN GRUP TEMPAT GELUD UFC!

Armin: JADI TOLONG KALIAN DIAM!

Eren: Oke

Jean: Oke

Mikasa: Jean, jangan ganggu Eren

Jean: okee cayangg~~

Mikasa: aku cuma punya Eren

Eren: ^^sejak kapan kita pacaran?

Mikasa: gapapa :))

Jean: jadi, ini grup apaan?

Armin: ini sebenarnya grup buat kelompok belajar, kalo ada PR yang susah, kita kerjain bareng

Jean: wuihhh boleh juga nih

Armin: tapi kita ngerjain PR BERSAMA-SAMA, bukan satu orang ngerjain PR tapi sisanya tinggal nyalin

Jean: ohh oke oke

Jean: kebetulan gua dapet PR tambahan dari kak Hanji

Armin: justru di kumpulin besok

Jean: ...

Jean: EEH ANYING GUA BELOM NGERJAIN!

Eren: SAMA ANJEEENGG!

Jean: Ah kak Hanji mah santuy, biarin aja sih

Eren: iya juga ya

Jean: gapapa dia mah

Eren: okee kawan

Jean: okee

Armin: apa yang terjadi soal gelud tadi?

Jean: kita baikan

Eren: kita udah temenan :)

Armin:..

Armin: perubahan mood kalian mengerikan

Jean: jadi... gua udah resmi masuk grup chat ini?

Armin: ya

Eren: Armin yang bikin

Jean: ide bagus, jadi aku bisa ama Mikasa tercintaku~~~ 3

Mikasa: mundur lu

Jean: T.T

Eren: Eh kuda, lu emang beneran belom ngerjain PR Kimia?

Jean: boro-boro anying, gua gak ngerti

Eren: sama anying

Jean: eehh lu ngutang ceban di kantin ama gua

Eren: kapan?

Jean: TADI SEBELUM LU PERGI KE GEDUNG LUAR

Eren: emang gua minjem berapa ke elu

Jean: CEBAN!

Eren: gak inget

Jean: ANJING LU YA PAKE KAGAK INGET!

Eren: KAPAN GUA NGUTANG AMA LU KUDA!?

Jean: LU NGUTANG HAMPIR 10X DALAM SEMINGGU!

Eren: LU JUGA NGUTANG GOCAP AMA GUA PAS BAZAR YAAA!

Jean: GELUD YOK!

Armin: HENTIKAN!

Armin: JANGAN RIBUT MULU!

Mikasa: JEAN! BERHENTI MENGANGGU EREN!

Jean: maaf Mikasa :c

Armin: hhhhhh...

Armin: Jean, ini adalah grup kelompok belajar. setiap ada PR yang susah di kerjakan, kita akan mengerjakannya bersama-sama, bisa nanya juga di grup ini. tolong kerja samanya ya

Eren: NOOHH DENGERIN TUH!

Jean: BACOT!

Armin: HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNN!

Mikasa: BERHENTI MENGANGGU EREN!

Jean: oke Mikasa :c

Eren: jadi nyesel gua masukin lu ke grup chat ini

Eren: tadinya grup ini tenang dan damai

Armin: ^ kamu sendiri yang menyarankan Jean bisa gabung kemari

Jean: denger, gua beneran pengen banget gabung ama grup kelompok belajar. nilai gua akhir-akhir ini turun semua

Eren: ^ Nilai lu dari semester pertama emang jeblok mulu

Jean: Bacot Eren

Eren: Ehe

Jean: jadi, izinkan gua belajar bareng ama kalian

Jean: kecuali sama Eren

Jean: soalnya dia bakal jadi kutu di kelompok belajar ini

Eren: BACOT JEAN KUDA

Armin: aku mengapresiasi keinginanmu Jean, tapi kami pengen kita bisa belajar bersungguh-sungguh biar dapet nilai bagus. maksimal nilai paling pas adalah 80

Jean: baru setuju

Jean: eh ngomong-ngomong

Jean: Pelajaran Tiktok juga di kasih PR lhoo, berkelompok lagi.

Armin: aku sebenernya gak mau ngerjain PR Tiktok

Eren: EH IYAAA! TIKTOK ADA PR!

Jean: iya kan?

Mikasa: aku mau ngetiktok bareng Eren

Jean: ^ bareng aku aja mikacaaaaa 3

Mikasa: gak

Jean:

Eren: Armin, kenapa lu gak suka Tiktok?

Armin: gak suka aja, TikTok cuma kegiatan membosankan

Jean: lu nya aja kali yang gak suka

Armin: emang gak suka

Eren: "Bagaikan langit, di sore hari~"

Armin: stop

Jean: "Berwarna biru, sebiru hatiku~"

Armin: OKE, HENTIKAN

Armin: bisa kita gak bahas TikTok untuk 24 jam aja?

Eren: tapi nilai gua selalu bagus di pelajaran tiktok

Jean: gua sering dapet nilai 90

Eren: sama dong

Jean: woiya dong, kita kan sobat

Eren: Yoi

Mikasa: aku suka ngetiktok bareng Eren. pake lagu suling sakti Spongebob

Eren: ^itu kita pas lagi iseng di kamar

Jean: EEEHH AYO KITA PAKE LAGU SULING SAKTI SPONGEBOB BUAT PELAJARAN TIKTOK!

Eren: AYOOO!

Mikasa: boleh

Armin: GAK!

Armin: gak makasih

Eren: lu gak seru min

Jean: tau nih

Mikasa: ayo Armin, ikutan aja

Armin: denger, pelajaran TikTok ini cuma mengetes kewarasan kalian. mana mau aku joget berbaris sambil ngikutin kamera handphone didepan!

Eren: tapi pak Kepsek Erwin setuju ama mata pelajaran ini

Jean: iya, ayo kita pake lagu suling sakti spongebob!

Mikasa: ayo

Armin: haruskah? emang gada hal lain selain tiktok?

Eren: TIKTOK FOR MY LIFE!

Jean: ^^setuju

Mikasa: setuju

Armin: Doakan aku kalau sudah jadi ketua OSIS, aku akan menyuruh pak Erwin untuk menghapus pelajaran TikTok

Eren: tapi pak Erwin sudah men-sahkan pelajaran TikTok untuk selama-lamanya

Armin: ASTAGA

Armin: cukup

Jean: gua jadi ketagihan di grup chat ini

Jean: ucapkan selamat datang buat gua

Eren: gak

Jean: bacot, diem

Mikasa: gak

Jean: uuuuu Mikacaaaaa T.T

Armin: selamat datang Jean

Jean: thanks Armin

Armin: tolong berjanjilah jangan berantem sama Eren

Jean: janji

Eren: janji

Armin: hadeeehhhh...

Armin: plis hapus pelajaran TikTok.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! : ada banyak badword, kata yang tak pantas. kalau tak nyaman, harap jangan dibaca**

* * *

Eren: btw

Eren: ini TikTok kita ada tugas kelompok

Eren: jadi kan kita?

Jean: jadi dong

Mikasa: bisa

Armin: GAK

Eren: kita ajak si Connie ama Sasha

Armin: aku gak akan ikut tiktok

Eren: ^lu harus ikut, karena ini mempertaruhkan nama kita di kelas

Armin: aku mana mau mempertaruhkan namaku sendiri hanya untuk joged tiktok

Jean: Apik! si Connie ama Sasha boleh juga nih!

Eren: MANTAPPPP

Mikasa: :))

Armin: ...

Armin: hadeehhh

Jean: ntar yang megang kamera siapa?

Eren: minta aja si Marco

Jean: Okeeee

Mikasa: siapa yang mau paling depan?

Eren: GUA AJA

Eren: GUA YANG BARIS PALING DEPAN

Jean: gua paling belakang

Mikasa: aku di belakangnya Eren aja

Armin: GIMANA KALO AKU YANG DUDUK AJA?

Eren: ^ lu harus di belakangnya Mikasa

Armin: AKU BAHKAN GAK NIAT NGERJAIN PR TIKTOK!

Jean: Armin, ini soal harga diri...

Jean: TikTok adalah budaya kita sekarang.

Armin: TikTok itu bukan budaya

Armin: tapi pembodohan

Eren: yang bego itu yang pengguna aplikasinya, bukan TikTok nya

Mikasa: ^^setuju

Armin: HHHH...

Jean: masukin Sasha ama Connie kemari

Eren: OKEEE!

Armin: tujuan grup ini adalah untuk kelompok belajar, bukan main-main.

Jean: Masukin ajaaa, si Sasha ama Connie jadi hiburan aja di chat ini

Eren: Wkwkwkwkwkw mereka berdua badut kelas!

Jean: asli ngakak kalo mereka berdua masuk ke chat ini

Mikasa: hahahaha

Armin: aku cuma bilang, grup ini UTAMANYA UNTUK BELAJAR

Jean: AYO KITA PAKE LAGU SULING SAKTI SPONGEBOB SEKALIAN DI REMIX!

Eren: SETUJU!

Mikasa: setuju

Armin: BISA KITA GAK BAHAS TIKTOK DULU UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA!?

Eren: GAK

Jean: GAK

Mikasa: gak

Armin: kalian bertiga gak membantu

Eren: lu harus mau, kalo enggak, nilai kelompok kita yang jeblok

Jean: betul

Armin: haahhhhh

Armin: cape deh...

Eren: buruan, masukin Connie ama Sasha!

Jean: ayo ayo!

Mikasa: ayo dong Armin

Armin: ya udah deh

**Armin menambahkan Connie dan Sasha kedalam grup chat**

Armin: dah tuh

Connie: ?

Sasha: grup apaan nih?

Eren: SELAMAT DATANG DI GRUP TOXIC!

Jean: GRUP KHUSUS GIBAHIN ORANG!

Mikasa: Selamat datang Connie Sasha

Armin: INI BUKAN GRUP GIBAH YAA!

Connie: Wuiiihhh kayaknya asik nih

Sasha: wkkwkwkw boleh juga ni grup

Armin: Connie Sasha, ini adalah grup kelompok belajar. jadi kalo ada PR kalian bisa nanya-nanya kemari sekalian belajar bareng

Connie: ooooohh jadi ini grup kelompok belajar ya?

Sasha: iya kah?

Connie: gak seru ah, gua out aja

Sasha: sama

Armin: ^BAGUS

Armin: jadi gak perlu nambah orang toxic kemari

Jean: Connie Sasha, kita lagi bahas kelompok buat TikTok, jadi kalian resmi masuk grup chat ini

Connie: AYOO!

Sasha: IYA AYOO!

Armin: ...

Armin: astaga...

Eren: KITA PAKE LAGU SULING SAKTI SPONGEBOB! LU BARIS DI BELAKANG ARMIN NANTI! Connie Sasha

Connie: OKE DONG!

Sasha: SIP DEHH!

Mikasa: horeeeee

Eren: KITA HARUS BERLATIH KERAS SUPAYA DAPET NILAI BAGUS!

Jean: SETUJU!

Sasha: YEESS YESS!

Connie: IYEAAAAAAAHH!

Mikasa: setuju

Armin: teman-teman, selain ada kelompok Tiktok, besok juga ada ulangan Fisika

Eren: ...

Jean: ...

Connie: ...

Sasha: ...

Mikasa: ...

Eren: ANYIIINGGG GUA BELOM BELAJAR! MANA GURUNYA PAK MIKE LAGI!

Jean: ANJINGG! DIA BISA NGENDUS MURID TUKANG NYONTEK!

Connie: WOY WOY WOY BESOK GUA NYONTEK DONG!

Sasha: EEEHHHH MIKASA GUA NYONTEK YAAA!

Mikasa: boleh

Armin: MAKANYA BELAJAR!

Armin: EREN, AKU SUDAH KASIH RUMUSNYA PAS KITA BELAJAR KEMAREN DI RUMAH!

Eren: Belom nyalinnn :(((

Mikasa: Eren boleh nyontek ke aku

Eren: oke

Armin: ASTAGAAA PADAHAL NIATKU BAIK UNTUK GRUP INI!

Jean: GUA ADA IDE!

Jean: Armin, lu bikin catetan, terus lu foto ke grup ini

Armin: MANA MAU AKU LAKUIN BEGITU!

Jean: plis lah Armin, buat ini doang kok :(((

Connie: ayo dong Armin, lu kan jenius kayak albet ensten

Sasha: plis plis pliss, aku kasih deh jajanan buat kamuuu

Eren: GUA HARUS DUDUK DI BELAKANG BESOK! BIAR BISA NYONTEK!

Mikasa: sebelahan ama aku aja Eren

Armin: ...

Armin: hadduhhh

Armin: oke, aku akan kasih contekan, tapi lain kali kalian harus belajar serius

Connie: WUIHH MAKASIH BANYAK ARMIN!

Sasha: HOREEEE! ARMIN HERO KITA!

Jean: INI BARU NAMANYA TEMEN!

Jean: gak kayak si Eren, dapet contekan tapi gak mau bagi-bagi

Eren: EH TOLOL GUA SERING YAA BAGI CONTEKAN KE SATU KELAS!

Eren: GUA INI AGEN CONTEKAN!

Jean: EEH BANGSAT WAKTU UJIAN KIMIA LU DAPET CONTEKAN DARI MIKASA, TAPI LU GAK BAGI-BAGI!

Connie: NAH! GUA INGET WAKTU UJIAN KIMIA! EREN NARO LEMBARAN CONTEKAN DI ATAS PAHANYA!

Sasha: EREN CURANG! CURAAAAAANGG!

Mikasa: Eren gak salah, dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri

Eren: NOHHH DENGERIN!

Eren: GUA UDAH REMEDIAL MULU 5X ANYING!

Jean: ELU MENDING, GUA UDAH 11X!

Connie: EH GUA UDAH 15X!

Sasha: GUA TIAP KALI REMED MULU!

Armin: BESOK AKU KASIH CONTEKAN, TAPI TOLONG KALIAN DIEM YA!

Jean: Oke

Sasha: oke~~

Connie: oke

Eren: mantappp

Mikasa: sip

Armin: hhhh kalian ini kadang gak bisa ku mengerti

Eren: gua benci pelajaran Fisika, kebanyakan rumus. apalagi rumus jarak hukum gerak

Connie: sama, sebel gua anjing

Connie: apalagi pak Mike bisa ngendus aroma 'kecurangan' tiap kali ujian

Eren: BESOK KITA HARUS PAKE PARFUM!

Jean: ^ide bagus

Armin: itu rumus dasar, gampang. tinggal inget kunci depannya, yang paling ringan s=jarak(m)

Armin: kalo di tanya rumus kecepatan, itu V=kecepatan(m/s)

Sasha: ^masalahnya aku gak hapal

Connie: sama

Armin: untuk itulah kenapa aku membuat grup chat ini

Armin: sampai Eren menamakannya 'Grup Toxic'

Eren: Ehe

Jean: Ehe Ehe peler lu, gara-gara lu nih nilai gua jeblok mulu

Eren: K*NT*L

Jean: AKMJ

Eren: J****T

Jean: M****

Eren: B**

Armin: Eren, Jean, jangan gunakan bahasa yang tak pantas

Armin: kita ini murid yang berpendidikan, selain otak yang cerdas, mulut kita juga punya etika

Eren: oke, maaf

Jean: maaf

Armin: besok siapin trik nyontek kalian, nanti aku kasih lewat grup

Sasha: mantaaapp Armin

Connie: Armin emang yang terbaik

Armin: aku melakukan ini karena kasian ama kalian

Armin: kalian tuh jarang belajar

Jean: gua sering belajar kok

Armin: ^masa?

Jean: belajar TikTok

Armin: TIKTOK ITU BUKAN PELAJARAN!

Armin: KALIAN CUMA JAGO DI TIKTOK TAPI GAGAL DI PELAJARAN AKADEMIK!

Eren: tapi TikTok sudah jadi darah dagingku

Connie: TikTok adalah jiwa nasionalisme kita!

Sasha: setuju!

Mikasa: setuju

Armin: gak heran kenapa anak sekolah jaman sekarang mementingkan Star Syndrom daripada perilaku ahlak berkarakter...

Eren: gua cuma paling heran sama orang yang hobi tawuran

Jean: emang anak sekolah jaman sekarang pada useless. otaknya tawuran mulu

Connie: yoi, dasar anak jaman now

Armin: ^tolong sadar diri, kalian bertiga juga termasuk tipe begitu.

Eren: gua gak pernah kabur ketika tawuran

Jean: itu fakta

Connie: Yoi :3

Sasha: tadi si Krista baru ngechat aku kalo pelajaran TikTok bonus nyanyi sama lagu yang bagaikan langit itu

Eren: OKE!

Jean: SIP!

Connie: MANTAP!

Sasha: HULULULULULU!

Mikasa: oke

Armin: AKU GILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

***Note: setuju ada mapel tiktok :v ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Eren: woy

Eren: eh

Eren: halo

Eren: eeehhh

Eren: tolong

Eren: gua gak bisa ngerjain

Eren: gua bingung

Eren: ini apaan sih rumus x v pt w apalah

Eren: gak ngerti gua

Eren: woy

Eren: tolong

Eren: ini jawabannya apa?

Eren: pusing anjir

Eren: gua baca soalnya kayak lagi liat rumus angka di aduk-aduk di koko krunch

Eren: eh jadi laper

Eren: pengen makan koko krunch

Eren: ini gua ngumpet-ngumpet pake hape

Eren: woy tolong

Armin: Eren, ujian baru di mulai 2 menit, tapi kamu kenapa masih main hape?

Eren: lu juga kenapa masih main hape?

Armin: ^hape aku mode getar kalo ada pesan masuk.

Eren: gua duduk pinggir paling depan njir :((

Armin: nomor absenmu emang di depan, jadi kamu harus duduk di depan

Jean: Eren berisik bangsat

Eren: bacot kuda

Armin: di kelas ini bau aroma parfum semua

Armin: supaya pak Mike gak bisa mencium aroma kecurangan kalian

Armin: terutama Eren, kamu pake pewangi Kispray gosokan baju buat jadi parfum ya?

Eren: entah kenapa gua lebih suka aroma wangi Kispray baju daripada parfum ber-merk

Jean: gua pake parfum Disney

Eren: PPFFTTT ELU MAU JADI PRINCESS DISNEY?

Jean: BODO AMAT ANYING, YANG PENTING GUA GAK DI ENDUS PAK MIKE

Connie: gua pake Rexona

Sasha: gua pake Vaseline

Mikasa: aku sama kayak Eren, pake Kispray

Armin: HHHHHH...

Connie: gua gak bisa jawab yang Pilihan Ganda

Sasha: sama nih, yang PG kok susah ya

Eren: Mikasa

Mikasa: siap, aku udah selesai semua PG

Armin: HAH? CEPET AMAT MIKASA? ini baru 2 menit di mulai lho

Mikasa: Soalnya Eren belom ngerjain semuanya

Eren: Thanks Mikasa

Mikasa: sama-sama :"

Jean: Mikacaaa aku boleh nyontek dong :3

Mikasa: gak

Jean:

Connie: Armin, lu PG udah semua?

Armin: masih ngerjain

Sasha: anjirr nomor 15 susah banget! masa soal PG tapi jawabannya bisa beranak sih?

Connie: Sasha, pelan-pelan ngetik hapenya, nanti ketahuan pak Mike

Sasha: eh sorry :"

Eren: yang penting, kalian ngetik hape yang tenang, jangan panik

Eren: hidup dan mati kita berada di tangan Armin

Armin: kalo kalian rajin aku juga gak bakal mau bantuin

Armin: padahal kita udah belajar bareng

Eren: Armin, gua akan kontak Annie kalo lu mau kerja sama dengan dia buat eksperimen di lab kimia hari Senin besok

Armin: ...

Armin: oke Eren, aku akan membantumu

Eren: Sip!

Jean: woy buruan ke PG nya

Eren: sabar kuda Jean

Jean: bacot Eren

Eren: lu yang sabar k*nt*l

Armin: bahasanya tolong

Eren: maap

Jean: mon maap

Armin: ini aku screenshoot PG jawabannya di note

Armin: ***Text photo***

Armin: Mikasa, tolong samain dong jawabannya

Mikasa: bentar

Mikasa: sama semua, Armin. tapi yang nomor 15 kurang yakin jawabannya B. soalnya di sini ada dua jawaban yang hampir benar

Armin: oke, nanti ku hitung lagi

Eren: MANTAPPPPP

Jean: CIHUYYYY REJEKI ANAK SOLEH

Connie: YES YES YES

Sasha: Maacih Arminnnn~

Eren: sshhhh jangan kebanyakan gerak! pak Mike lagi ngeliat kita!

Jean: elu juga diem bambang, itu si pak Mike sekarang lagi diri

Eren: aduuhh mampus gua

Mikasa: Eren, sembunyiin hapenya sekarang

Connie: nah, sekarang pak Mike lagi diri di depan Eren

Jean: wkkwkwkwkw mampus dia

Sasha: mumpung pak Mike lagi diri depan mejanya Eren, mending buruan buat essay-nya!

Sasha: Mikasa Armin

Mikasa: aku gak semuanya bisa ngerjain essay, masih ada yang ku bingungin

Armin: bentar, aku lagi coba-coba itung dulu

Jean: wkwkwkwkwk si pak Mike melototin Eren mulu

Connie: WKWKWKKW ANJINGGG

Connie: NGAKAK

Armin: aduhhhh jadi khawatir, si Eren juga udah pucet banget itu

Sasha: gimana, esay nya udah selesai belom?

Mikasa: belom

Mikasa: Armin?

Armin: masih belom

Armin: agak membingungkan soalnya, kayaknya pak Mike belum ngajarin yang rumus ini deh

Mikasa: iya, ini aja ulangan baru sampe bab 2 kan?

Jean: WKWKWKWK SI EREN PUCET BANGET!

Jean: PAK MIKE NGELIATIN MULU AOWKWKWKWKKW

Connie: woy pap dia dong

Jean: gak bisa, gua gak berani foto

Jean: gua duduk di baris ketiga tengah soalnya

Connie: depan lu Marco kan?

Jean: iya

Connie: coba tanya essay nya udah belom?

Jean: si Marco kayaknya juga belom, dia masih ngerjain pg

Armin: udah nih essaynya

Sasha: MANTAPP

Armin: ***Text Photo***

Armin: yang nomor tiga gak tau bener apa enggak, tolong ya Mikasa

Mikasa: sippp

Jean: AKHIRNYA

Connie: CIHUYYYYY

Mikasa: tapi Eren belom bisa ngerjain essay

Mikasa: pak Mike berdiri mulu disana

Armin: soalnya gerak-gerik Eren mencurigakan

Armin: jadi percuma pake parfum

Connie: ssh sshhh, lu berhenti main hape Armin

Armin: kenapa?

Connie: pak Mike jalan ke barisan lu

Armin: aduh

Jean: ...

Sasha: ...

Mikasa: ...

Armin: pak Mike ngeluarin si Frans ama Hanna

Jean: WKWKWKWKWK

Jean: PACARAN MULU ANYING, MASA UJIAN SATU MEJA DUDUK BERDUA

Connie: WKWKWKWKWKWKKW

Sasha: WKWKWKWKWKWK NGAKAK ANJIR

Mikasa: Eren ini kesempatan kamu

Mikasa: cepetan nyontek

Eren: iya iya iya iya!

Eren: gua nulis!

Armin: hhhhhahhh

Armin: kelas ini emang kacau

Armin: muridnya juga kacau

Jean: woy bangsat, buruan nulis Eren

Eren: ANJING DIEM LU MUKA KUDA!

Sasha: awaaaaaass! pak Mike jalan lagi ke mejanya Eren!

Jean: WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Connie: sumpah gua sakit perut, pengen ngakak anjirr

Jean: kasian si Eren

Mikasa: kenapa sih pak Mike ngincer Eren terus?

Armin: hadduhhhh

Mikasa: lah

Mikasa: ...

Jean: kenapa Mikasa?

Mikasa: hapenya Eren bunyi!

Armin: lah?

Connie: LAH?

Sasha: HAH?

Connie: si goblok emang ya, hapenya kagak di silent!?

Jean: WKWKWKKWWKWKWKWKWKWKKW! GUA PENGEN GULING-GULING WKWKWK!

Sasha: ANJIRRR HAPENYA DI SITA DONG :,((

Connie: yaahh si Eren keluar kelas deh

Armin: **-_-"**

Armin: cukup.

Mikasa: Eren :'((

Armin: mending buruan kita STOP nge-chat disini!

**XXX**

Mikasa: EEHH BANGSAT LU PADA! HAPE GUA DI SITA!

Mikasa: -Eren

Jean: Mikasa, tumben nge-gas?

Sasha: Mikasa?

Connie: lah?

Mikasa: INI GUA, GOBLOK! -Eren

Jean: WKWKWKWKWKWKWKKWWKWKK!

Jean: MAMPOSSSSS!

Mikasa: gua minjem hape Mikasa! emang lu ya pada bangsat!

Mikasa: yang minta contekan pertama itu gua!

Mikasa: gua remed lagi anjing! -Eren

Jean: SALAH LU SENDIRI ANYING! HAPE LU KAGAK DI SILENT!

Mikasa: GAK BAKAL GUA TOLONGIN LU PAS UJIAN KIMIA!

Mikasa: FUCEK BUAT LO!

Mikasa: TERUTAMA SI JEAN

Mikasa: FUCEK! -Eren

Sasha: entah kenapa, agak cringe kalo Eren nge-gas begini tapi pake nama Mikasa

Connie: iya, padahal Mikasa orangnya kalem

Mikasa: PAK MIKE NGINCER GUA MULU!

Mikasa: PADAHAL GUA GA SALAH APA-APA! -Eren

Armin: Eren, salah kamu sendiri kenapa sengaja pake parfum gosokan baju yang wanginya lebih nyengat daripada parfum biasa

Armin: dan satu lagi, kenapa hapenya gak kamu Silent?

Mikasa: lupaaaaa :'(( - Eren

Jean: WKWKKWKW! makanya, pake parfum Disney!

Mikasa: BACOT -Eren

Jean: mending lu stop pinjem hapenya Mikasa

Jean: Mikasa itu suci, cantik, baik dan indah

Jean: jangan sampe di kotorin manusia penuh bersoda kayak lu

Mikasa: BACOT ANJING! -Eren

Sasha: whoaa whoaaa ini berasa kayak Mikasa yang ngamuk!

Connie: serem anjir!

Mikasa: pada dimana lu? -Eren

Jean: gua ama Sasha, Connie lagi di ruang eskul musik

Jean: si Krista mau traktir kita makan bakso ke ruangannya, pesen grab food

Mikasa: EEH MAU DONG! -Eren

Armin: kamu sendiri dimana, Eren?

Mikasa: di ruang BK

Mikasa: gua di temenin Mikasa disini -Eren

Jean: Armin, lu buruan ke ruang eskul!

Armin: okeee

Mikasa: WOY CURANG LU! -Eren

Jean: YANG REMED GAK BOLEH DAPET TRAKTIRAN BAKSO!

Connie: WKWKWKWKWKWK!

Sasha: si Krista lagi ulang tahun soalnya!

Connie: byee Eren, baksonya buat kita-kita yaaa

Mikasa: BESOK BESOK GUA CEKEK LEHER LU PADA! -Eren

Jean: baksonya udah di siapin buat Mikasa doang, buat Eren gak boleh! :P

Armin: Eren, mana si Mikasa?

Mikasa: ini si Mikasa lagi mohon-mohon ke pak Erwin biar hape gua bisa di ambil lagi :(( -Eren

Armin: waduh, kalo ama pak Erwin susah. gak bakal di kasih dalam waktu 2 hari

Jean: WKWKWKKWKKWKKW!

Mikasa: JEAN LU KETAWA MULU ANJING!

Mikasa: Anjing, ng*n**d

Sasha: EREN! jangan ngomong kasar pake nama Mikasa!

Connie: tau nih

Mikasa: OJFKSJFOPDSIF[SDJFDF -Eren

Mikasa: mampus ini gua, emak gua ngamuk kalo hape gua disita

Jean: MAMPUS

Mikasa: BACOT ANJING! -Eren

Sasha: dadaaaahhhh aku mau makan sepuasnya!

Connie: bye Eren!

Armin: Eren, Mikasa, nanti ku bagi buat kalian ya

Mikasa: LU PADA CURANG! -Eren

..

* * *

***Note: pengalaman nyontek lewat ss-an? :3**

**Oh iya, kalo misalnya baca di wattpad, ada ilustrasi contekan ujiannya :v  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Armin: Sekarang sekolah libur

Armin: karena ada Covid-19

Armin: satu kota juga di lockdown

Armin: untuk itulah, kita harus stay home dan tetap jaga kesehatan.

Eren: YES LIBURRRR!

Jean: AYO WARNET YOK!

Connie: AYOOO!

Eren: WARNET TIME!

Armin: INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA LIBURAN!

Armin: Kita belajar Online

Eren: pfft, belajar pake Online. mana kemaren gua masih remed fisika lagi...

Jean: anjing, masih aja belajar mulu

Connie: males anjir

Armin: pak Kepsek Erwin mengadakan kelas Online khusus para murid gedung Maria. jadi, tugas-tugas dan PR sekolah gak akan ketinggalan

Eren: hadeeehhh gak mood gua

Jean: Armin, apa ini ide lu supaya liburan kita berantakan?

Armin: ini BUKAN ideku, Jean -_-"

Armin: ini juga hasil rapat OSIS dan tim UKS siswa

Connie: tapi pak Erwin udah ngasih link belajar Online

Eren: ya udah, kita gak usah ke warnet

Eren: kita liburan ke puncak aja

Jean: AYO

Connie: AYO

Armin: DI LOCKDOWN BUKAN BERARTI LIBURAN YA!

Armin: ASTAGAA KALIAN HARUS JAGA KESEHATAN!

Armin: VIRUS INI GAMPANG MENULAR!

Eren: tubuh gua kebal sama virus apapun

Jean: betul, gua juga kebal

Connie: tinggal pake cheat kebal aja kayak di GTA wkwkwkkw

Armin:...

Armin: aku cukup dengan kalian

Sasha: jadi... kita ini kan belajar online, berarti tugas kelompok TikTok gajadi ya?

Connie: iya gak jadi :(

Jean: sedih :(

Eren: ini yang paling ku sesali :(

Armin: JUSTRU AKU BERSYUKUR

Armin: baguslah tugas TikTok tidak di kerjakan

Eren: wabah ini menganggu aktivitas kita semua, gua gak suka ini

Eren: ke warnet gak bisa

Eren: libur ke puncak gak bisa

Eren: mau keluar aja, emak gua bawel amat nyemprotin satu botol Desifektan ke badan gua njir

Jean: WKWKWKKWWK

Jean: lu mah kotor ampe ke dalem-dalem Eren

Eren: BACOT JEAN KUDA

Armin: Sering-sering cuci tangan, cuci muka kalau habis berpergian dari luar

Sasha: Oke Armin!

Eren: ya

Jean: iyaaa

Connie: iya

Eren: soalnya kita udah di warnet

Armin:...

Armin: KALIAN UDAH DI WARNET!? Jean Eren Connie

Connie : ***Text photo***

Connie: wkwkwkwkwkw

Armin: ASTAGA

Armin: PULANG SEKARANG! KOTA KITA SEDANG DI LOCKDOWN!

Armin: KU KIRA KALIAN MASIH DIRUMAH!?

Eren: tadi gua nge-chat masih dirumah

Eren: sekarang gua jalan dan udah nyampe di warnet

Connie: Ehe

Jean: santuy aja, Armin. kami bertiga kebal terhadap apapun

Eren: eh, barusan ada yang batuk-batuk di sebelah gua, gak pake masker lagi

Connie: iya, tadi makan gorengan juga gak cuci tangan

Jean: keyboard warnet banyak bekas air ludah batuk dahak

Eren: ewwww jijik

Connie: jijik banget

Jean: Eren, lu tadi ngupil tanpa cuci tangan

Eren: gua lupa

Armin: CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!

Eren: gak

Armin: INI DEMI KESEHATAN KALIAN!

Eren: gak

Jean: gak

Connie: gak

Sasha: wkwkwkkw kadang aku juga gak ngerti kalian bertiga

Armin: HHHHHHHHH...

Armin: kalian ini perlu di bekali edukasi mengenai bahayanya virus ini

Armin: Covid-19 merupakan virus yang masih satu famili dengan SARS dan MERS. virus ini sudah di nyatakan menjadi pandemik yang mengerikan setelah 100 tahun yang lalu juga pernah terjadi wabah hitam di eropa.

Armin: Virus ini berkembang antara 2-14 hari setelah terinfeksi. ciri-cirinya adalah flu, demam, tenggorokan terasa kering, dan yang paling parah adalah sesak nafas. bahkan bagi bukan penderita asma.

Armin: Untuk melakukan test, harus segera mengunjungi Rumah Sakit yang sudah menyediakan banyak alat-alat test gejala Covid-19. dan tentunya, butuh 14 hari karantina sampai menunggu hasilnya antara Positif dan Negatif

Sasha: ...

Sasha: Armin

Sasha: kayaknya Jean, Eren ama Connie masih sibuk ngewarnet

Sasha: jadi gak sempet baca penjelasan kamu

Armin: ASTAGA

Armin: Eren Jean Connie

Armin: Aku memperingatkan kalian!

Sasha: wkwkwkwk santuy aja Armin, nanti mereka juga buka hape lagi

Armin: hhhhhhhhhhh...

Armin: kelakuan

Sasha: eh iya, Mikasa dimana ya?

Armin: waduh aku gak tau nih

Armin: Eren

Armin: Mikasa dimana? gak online?

Eren: Oh, Mikasa sama ayah gua lagi ke klinik

Eren: mau beli masker sama hand sanitizer

Armin: ohh syukurlah, untung masih ada yang peduli akan kesehatanmu Eren

Eren: wkwkwk ngapain gua khawatir, ayah gua dokter

Armin: tapi kau selalu hidup jorok, Eren

Eren: wkwkkw santuy

Jean: Eren, tadi lu nyentuh keyboard bekas orang yang batuk-batuk tadi?

Eren: ANJING

Eren: GUA NYENTUH!

Eren: PADAHAL GUA BARU AJA GARUK-GARUK MUKA

Armin: CUCI TANGAN SEKARANG EREN!

Armin: CEPAAAAT!

Eren: Di warnet gak ada wastafel

Eren: terus disini juga gak ada botol mineral

Eren: yaahh terpaksa deh

Connie: Jean, lu juga tadi batuk-batuk ke sebelahnya Eren

Jean: itu sengaja sih

Eren: OHH LU SENGAJA BIKIN GUA PENYAKITAN YA, JEAN KUDA!?

Jean: MAU ADA WABAH APAPUN LU TETEP AJA PENYAKIT BAGI GUA!

Eren: GELUD YOK!

Jean: AYO ANJING!

Connie: WKWKWKWK Jean ama Eren pukul-pukulan di Warnet

Armin: ada berapa orang di Warnet, Connie ?

Connie: ada 7 orang, termasuk gua bertiga ama Eren, Jean

Connie: empat di antara mereka ada yang batuk-batuk

Connie: tanpa masker

Connie: gak cuci tangan

Connie: tadi sempet salaman ama Eren dan Jean karena kami di warnet mau mabar League of Legends

Armin: SURUH EREN DAN JEAN CUCI TANGAN SEKARANG!

Connie: aku sudah coba

Sasha: wkwkwkwkkw kalian bertiga lucu deh!

Armin: semoga Tuhan terus melindungi kalian bertiga, Amin

Sasha: Amin

**XXX**

Mikasa: hei

Mikasa: aku baru pulang dari klinik

Mikasa: aku udah beli banyak box masker ama Hand sanitizer sama ayah. jadi, kami ada stok persediaan dirumah

Mikasa: dimana Eren?

Armin: ...

Armin: Eren, Jean ama Connie lagi di warnet

Mikasa: APA?

Sasha: sejak jam 8 pagi

Sasha: sekarang udah jam 4 sore

Sasha: mereka masih nge-warnet

Mikasa: AKU HARUS KESANA SEKARANG!

Mikasa: EREN TIDAK BOLEH TERTULAR VIRUS!

Mikasa: EREN! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!

Armin: BAGUS

Armin: CEPAT KESANA MIKASA! SELAMATKAN EREN, JEAN DAN CONNIE!

Mikasa: TENTU SAJA!

Sasha: waahh, respon yang cepat ya

Armin: Mikasa selalu memperhatikan Eren, tentu dalam kondisi seperti ini kesehatan sangat penting di jaga

Sasha: baiklaahhhh..

Armin: aku udah baca artikel lagi

Armin: mengenai virus ini

Armin: mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh. tapi kemungkinan pulih masih besar jika sering rajin merawat diri

Armin: karena ini termasuk virus baru, vaksinnya masih dalam tahap uji coba

Armin: semoga saja vaksin tersebut dapat membantu para penderita covid-19 untuk segera sembuh

Sasha: Amin

Sasha: aku juga berharap begitu

Sasha: jadi dunia ini takkan kiamat

Armin: Well, ini udah kiamat sih

Armin: kiamat biologis

Sasha: tapi tetap saja kiamat

Armin: yaahhh

Armin: apalah itu

Armin: virus ini berbahaya, apa lagi kalau sedang berada dalam kondisi berkumpul di tempat yang ramai

**XXX**

Armin: Mikasa

Armin: apa kamu sudah menemukan Eren?

Eren: hei Armin

Eren: Mikasa ada disini

Eren: dia ikutan nge-warnet ama gua

Armin: APA?

Jean: anjay! Mikasa jago banget mabar!

Connie: ayo Mikasa! jadi tim gua!

Armin: MIKASA, SERIUS?

Mikasa: halo Armin

Mikasa: maaf, tadinya aku datang ke warnet mau jemput Eren pulang

Mikasa: tapi setelah melihat Eren sibuk nge-game, aku memutuskan untuk nungguin dia sampai selesai. dan akhirnya, aku ikutan

Eren: btw, Mikasa juga belum cuci tangan

Armin: KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!

Armin: KOTA KITA SEDANG DI LOCKDOWN DAN KALIAN MALAH ASIK-ASIK DI WARNET DALAM KONDISI SUASAN YANG KOTOR!?

Armin: KEMANA ORANG BATUK-BATUK YANG KALIAN CERITAKAN TADI!?

Jean: udah pulang sih

Jean: tapi sekarang di warnet udah nambah jadi 15 orang

Jean: dan 5 di antara mereka batuk-batuk sama flu

Jean: baru aja pada bersin di keyboard

Connie: dan sialnya, bersinnya ampe ke keyboard gua

Armin: PULANG!

Armin: atau jangan sampai aku memaksa kalian pulang

Eren: gak

Jean: gak

Connie: gak

Mikasa: gak

Sasha: wkwkkwwkwkwkwkwk

Armin: KENAPA KALIAN BEBAL SIH!?

Eren: udah gua bilang

Eren: virus ini bukan apa-apanya bagi gua

Jean: ^^gua masih benci ama lu sih, tapi gua harus akui, SETUJU

Connie: WOIYA DONG

Mikasa: aku dan Eren kebal kok

Armin: aku baru nonton berita

Armin: warnet yang kalian tempatin sekarang bakal di periksa sama petugas medis

Eren: ...

Jean: ...

Connie: ...

Mikasa: ...

Sasha: lah bener dong! ini aku juga nonton berita!

Armin: mereka mau memeriksa orang-orang yang malah ngotot keluar karena status kota masih di Lockdown

Eren: AYO BURUAN PULANG!

Jean: MATIIN PC LU DULU WOY!

Connie: ASW GUA LAGI ASIK INI!

Jean: EREN! JANGAN CURI-CURI KESEMPATAN LU KABUR TANPA BAYAR WARNET NYA DULU!

Eren: GUA UDAH BAYAR SEBELUM MAIN YAAA!

Jean: BACOTTT!

Mikasa: Ayo Eren, kita harus segera pulang

Armin: makanya di bilangin cepetan pulang -_-

Sasha: wkwkwkwkkw!

Connie: eH

Connie: woy

Connie: ada ambulan di depan warnet!

Connie: petugas medisnya udah masuk ke warnet

Armin: APAAAAAAAA?

Sasha: LAAAAH?

Jean: yaahh kita di karantina deh

Eren: selamat tinggal Armin, senang mengenalmu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku :,((

Mikasa: aku dan Eren sepertinya akan di karantina

Jean: selamat tinggal Sasha

Connie: selamat tinggal Sasha...

Sasha: Jangan pergiii!

Sasha: jangan tinggalin aku!

Sasha: aku masih sayang sama kalian! Jean Eren Connie :((((

Sasha: :,(

Armin: Petugas medis gak mungkin asal membawa kalian tanpa penge-check-kan

Eren: kami berempat udah di dalem ambulan sekarang

Mikasa: dadah Armin :(

Jean: huhuhu :(

Connie: :,((

Armin: ...

Armin: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

**XXX**

Sasha: hei

Sasha:** Jean Eren Connie Mikasa**

Sasha: ini udah jam 7 malam

Sasha: kalian belum pulang kerumah? ini mamahnya Eren sama Mikasa nelpon aku mulu

Sasha: terus mamahnya Jean ama Connie juga

Sasha: mamah kalian khawatir

Sasha: hei

Armin: aku jadi khawatir kalo mereka berempat gak boleh pegang hape selama pemeriksaan

Armin: padahal aku sudah memperingatkan, jangan keluar rumah

Armin: dan lihat akibatnya sekarang

Sasha: aku bilang ke mama Eren sama Mikasa kalo mereka masih di rumahku ngerjain tugas kelompok, aku takut bikin mamanya khawatir

Armin: gapapa Sasha, seengaknya kamu bisa back-up

Sasha: iya

Armin: jadi... aku udah nonton berita lagi

Armin: di Rumah sakit, udah ada 4 positif

Sasha: APA? 4 POSITIF?

Armin: aku harap aku juga salah nonton berita

Sasha: ASTAGA

Sasha: RUMAH SAKIT MANA?

Armin: Rumah Sakit Maria

Sasha: ITU KAN TEMPAT EREN, JEAN, CONNIE AMA MIKASA DI PERIKSA!

Armin: nah itu

Sasha: SEMOGA ITU BUKAN MEREKA! :(

Armin: aku bener-bener khawatir sekarang

Eren: woy

Eren: Armin, Sasha

Armin: EREN!

Sasha: EREN!

Eren: gua berempat masih di ruang periksa

Eren: udah di periksa

Eren: gua udah keluar duluan dari ruangan periksa, Mikasa, Jean ama Connie masih di dalem. jadi gua baru bisa pegang hape sekarang

Armin: GIMANA HASILNYA?

Eren: ...

Eren: sebelumnya

Eren: gua minta maaf karena telah mengabaikan peringatan lu Armin. gua bener-bener nyesel sekarang. gua harusnya waspada sama virus ini

Eren: dan gua minta maaf dari sekarang kalo hasil testnya udah keluar besok, jadi... maafkan gua :(

Eren: Armin, kita sudah janji akan ke lautan bersama kan?

Armin: EREN!

Armin: TIDAK!

Armin: KUHARAP HASILNYA NEGATIF!

Armin: tadi di berita ada 4 positif Covid!

Eren: benarkah?

Eren: media gak salah kok

Eren: itu...

Eren: gua akan menyerahkan janji ini untukmu Armin, maafkan gua...

Eren: Jean udah mulai demam, Connie udah batuk-batuk, Mikasa juga keliatannya mulai pusing

Sasha: AAAAAAAAAAAA! :'(

Sasha: AKU NANGIS SEKARANG! :;(((

Eren: Sasha , bilang aja ke ibu ama ayah gua, sekarang gua lagi di karantina dirumah sakit

Sasha: TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! EREN!

Armin: ...

Eren: ... maaf

**XXX**

Armin: sudah lewat sehari

Armin: grup ini terasa sepi 24 jam

Armin: aku sebenernya sebel pas kalian gak mau belajar di grup chat ini

Armin: tapi

Armin: aku rindu bacotan kalian

Armin: aku rindu ramainya chat ini dengan segala bahas TikTok

Armin: semuanya terasa sepi

Armin: andai saja aku lebih cepat menyelamatkan kalian berempat

Armin: Eren, Jean, Connie, Mikasa...

Sasha: SEPI :;(

Sasha: aku juga kangen ramainya grup ini!

Sasha: meski cuma sehari

Armin: orang tua mereka lagi di rumah sakit

Armin: kuharap hasilnya benar-benar negatif, aku yakin media yang bilang 4 positif itu bohong

Sasha: semoga itu bohong

Armin: iya

Mikasa: hei

Armin: MIKASA!

Sasha: MIKASAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mikasa: aku, Eren, Jean dan Connie udah dapet hasil testnya

Armin: BENERAN!?

Armin: GIMANA!?

Sasha: AKU GAK MAU BACA CHAT INI! GAK KUAT GAK KUAT! :'(

Eren: hei

Eren: kami berempat positif

Armin: APAAAAAAAAA!?

Sasha: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!

Eren: Jean dan Connie positif

Armin: ASTAGA YA TUHAN

Armin: KENAPA? KENAPAAA? :,(

Armin: MAAFKAN AKU EREN! ANDAI SAJA AKU BISA MENJEMPUTMU KE WARNET LEBIH CEPAT...

Eren: ini bukan salahmu Armin

Eren: kita sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. gua bener-bener nyesel mengabaikan lu min, gua berharap bisa belajar serius pas kita lagi banyak PR sama tugas kelompok. gara-gara gua, grup chat ini yang tadinya buat edukasi, akhirnya jadi Toxic

Eren: maaf...

Jean: maafkan kami ya

Connie: maaf

Mikasa: senang mengenal kalian

Sasha: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sasha: AKU GAK MAU KEHILANGAN TEMEN-TEMENKUUUUUU!

Armin: ...

Armin: ya Tuhan...

Eren: kami positif

Eren: TIDAK kena Covid-19

Eren: **:p**

Armin: ...

Sasha: ...

Jean: WKWKWKWKWKWK

Connie: BAKEKOK BUNDAAAA

Mikasa: wkwkkwkw

Eren: AOEWOKWKWKWKWKWKWKW

Armin: ...

Sasha: ...

Armin: KEMBALIKAN RASA KASIHAN GUA TADI!

Sasha: BANGSAT YA KALIAN!

Eren: AKHIRNYA! ADA YANG KANGEN AMA KITA!

Mikasa: YE YE YE YE YE :P

Jean: PRANK!

Connie: AOWKWKWKWKWKWKKWKW ANJING!

Sasha: GUA AMA ARMIN TUH UDAH PANIK!

Sasha: KALIAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKNYA BILANG POSITIF!

Sasha: DASAR KALIAN!

Armin: GUA GAK RINDU KALIAN!

Armin: TETAPLAH POSITIF COVID!

Armin: BYE!

Connie: Anjir, Armin ngamuk dong

Eren: WKWKWKKWKW!

Jean: baru kali ini liat Armin pake kata 'gua', biasanya kan pake kata 'kamu' terus

Mikasa: eeh iya, baru nyadar

Eren: WKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWK! NGAKAK ANJIR!

Sasha: BYE!

Connie: yaah jangan marah dong Sasha :v

Jean: Sasha, nanti gua jajanin yang banyak deh

Sasha: GAK USAH!

Eren: NGAKAAAAAAAAAAAKK!

Mikasa: tetaplah cuci tangan dan pastikan diri kalian terus berada didalam rumah. stay safe everyone


End file.
